


Barry the Beat my Meat Plane

by orphan_account



Category: Barry the Meat Plane
Genre: M/M, meat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: barry the meat plane has sexciting adventures





	Barry the Beat my Meat Plane

**CHAPTER 1 IM ABOUT 2 CUM**  
  
barry the meat plane and harry the meat helicopter or whahtever the fuck that dudes name is were flying around the island witch was like the only fucking thing that existsed. so u coudltn really fly any where else witch was kinda bad. but anyways theyre were like flying and makeing whoosh noises all around. if u cant imagine it just buy some fucking meat and then throw it out of the window...... thats p much what it lookted like.  
  
"i cant seem to keep up with you" harry said when they were done flying and just like stopped and landed on the grass. if u followed my instrunctions about yeeting some meat outta the fuckign window it should b easy 2 see whaht it looks like. juts stick ur head out and take a fucknig gander. thats rite, theres some meat on the ground 4 some reason. uhhh dude u just threw it there urself, its not a fuckign myserty. its just the basic laws of casuality or whatever the fuck.  
  
"sshhh the fuck up" barry shhed "i can feel somethign"  
  
"oh boy i SURE HOPE its not a fuckignt meat monster thats gonna like eat us" harry said "remeber whay ur mommy said dude." uhhh dude not 2 be fucking rude but i kinda think u qualify as a meat monster urself dude...... or if there was a helycopter made of goddamn meat flying around would u b like ok thats a totally normal thingn 2 exist or would u scream jesus chirst thats a meat monster. i didtn go 2 fucking harverd universite or anything but id probably say its the latter one really. so stfu harry.  
  
"its just....." barry said quietly "i think......uhhhh......"  
  
"whats ist it man" harry axed. jesus dick harry could u shit the fuck up 4 a damn minyte???? barry is obviously in the process of saying the damn thing. like do u know how conversetions work u goddamn imbecile in the shape of a meaty air vechile??? obviously if ur talking w a dude and they dont finish whatever the shit they were sayign theyr gonna say it PRETY SOON....... i mean isnt that like basic how 2 talk like a human beign 101. maybe U should go 2 harverd harry. that or kinder garten, but for like ambiguous meat creatures insted of humans.  
  
but then barry contoinued, and it actually happened p soon like its supposed 2. pls just ignore that rant over there when i got pissed at harry the helycopter who is a damn piece of shit who knows nothign about how real life human beigns have conversetions. seryously harry. but anyways the thing barry was saying and now succesfylly said, like theirs air vibrations goddamn all around coming out of his mouth and everybody w a pair of functioning ears ie nobody since their all just strange flesh beings and they do have eyes but im not really sure where this sentense was going but i think it was some thing about barry saying things and now he said the thing witch is: "im having my... pubeefrty"  
  
"whats that" harry axed  
  
"uhhhh 1st makes me fuckin horny 2rd dude i can see the porn u look at since theirs no computers around and the porn is just drawings on the ground u drew urself so obviously u have had ur pubeefrty also man dont fuckin lie 2 me" barry angered  
  
"ok man jesus chirst it was a joke" harry said "anyways lets have the sex"  
  
and then they had the sex. u know. THE SEX. harry opened his fuck hole on his back and his sex eye came out. and then barry flew there and started doing that good ol succ on it. actualy jesus christ suckin on eyeballs is probably some bad sex, let me think of something better. alrite i think i have some thing.  
  
SO "THE SEX" WORKS LIKE THIS: barry opens his mouth real wide and harry sticks one of his helicopter dicks inside it. btw i dont know why real life helicotpers have those damn rotating penisnes on the top but i guess it works well here. its kinda awkward and bad since barry has 2 reach 4 a bit 2 get that succ going on but it kinda works. barry starts mouthing stuff rhytmicelly and also barry inserts another of those helicopter dongs in2 barrys ass. and then they both start shakeing. and also making strange sounds that are kinda hard 2 write like "ahhhhhhhhahahhh". i guess u can do another meat experiment 2 find out whaht they sound like. i dunno uhhh yeah sorry no idea what u can do w meat 2 make it scream sex sounds.  
  
so anyways "the sex" went on 4 a while. "im about 2 cum" harry scraemed real hard. "ok dude" barry said "i can swallowl. and also do it w my ass. what ever the fuck is the word 4 that."  
  
so then harry cummed and bbq sauce flew all over the god damn islend cause barry was only succing and/or haveing in his ass only two of harrys MANY dicsk. kind of an asshole move tbh. i mean have u ever had the sex w a dude who dident even do something w ALL of ur dicks???? i imagine thats p bad but i only have like 3 so it has never been a problem really.  
  
"damn that was some good the sex" barry said "and my moms gonna b so fucking pleased i collected so many genetic materials today. anyways see u l8r dude"  
  
oh fuck i forgot 2 insclude th "plot hook" 4 this piece of shit. wait 4 a while wwhen i think of some thing..... alrite this should work.  
  
"barry wait" harry scramed "sorry i 4got 2 tell u but i have meat aids"


End file.
